Humanity Gone
by Traci
Summary: WARNING: The team ends up in a situation similar to Hitler's Nazi Germany, anihalation of a race, death... it is graphic in parts... DO NOT READ IF YOU THINK YOU MAY BE OFFENDED!! I tried to be true to fact and respectful.


This story was started back in late 2000. In true fashion, I kept getting distracted and it kept getting forgotten about. This story was based on the threats and deaths that Jews suffered at the hands of Hitler and the Nazis in WWII. DO NOT LET HISTORY SUCH AS THAT EVER EVER REPEAT ITSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (stepping off soap box now) BTW - it's a long disclaimer section so skip down if you don't want to read it :-)  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 characters don't belong to me. They and the basic premise belong to Showtime, Gekko, MGM, etc.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Category: Adventure, angst, reality, SJR but not overtly so... just what makes sense for the story.  
  
Rating: PG - After reading this some may disagree, but some things you're never too young to learn about.  
  
Warning: Some may be uncomfortable with this topic - this deals with the Holocaust. Some are forgetting and/or denying it and it shouldn't be.  
  
Author's Notes: Sometimes PBS and the Learning Channel should be banned from my TV. I've always felt very strongly about the ignorance of people regarding the Holocaust and have been disgusted by those that try to deny it ever happened. One night PBS was airing a mock trial based on actual transcripts and writings where one side was trying to prove the Holocaust never happened. The fact that millions out there deny it and even more people are ignorant to the actual horrors that occurred to 6 million human beings in a short period of time disgusts me to no end. We should learn from history, not sweep it under the rug and ignore it. Anyway, the point is, I wanted to do a little something to keep it from being from forgotten.  
  
Sadly, many of the names are from actual people as was told in stories from the Holocaust. Some may not sound Jewish but they were the names used in the information I found. Sympathizers as well as those that just didn't fit the "perfect mold" were also annihilated. The stories you will read within this story are also taken from actual events, especially those relating to children - whose names I have kept the same.   
  
Feedback, while not necessary, is welcomed at traci_ann@yahoo.com. However, if you are going to flame over this story you may not like my response. I have tried to remain respectful to those who suffered - and by no means am I saying this story remotely comes close in description to the true horrific events. If you are offended, or think you may be offended well... maybe instead of reading this you should watch "Schindler's List" or better yet, real, historical footage.  
  
All that said, no one can say I didn't give enough warning about the nature of this story.  
  
This story is dedicated to the millions who were murdered at the hands of a madman and to those who are trying to keep the Holocaust from being forgotten and preventing it from ever occurring again.  
  
Just because we may not like the past doesn't mean we should ignore it or forget it ever happened....  
  
  
Humanity Gone  
  
  
The SG-1 team walked through the Stargate on the yet unexplored PX-3845-AF, weapons ready just in case. Taking a quick glance, Colonel Jack O'Neill lowered his gun.  
  
"Major?"  
  
His 2IC, Major Samantha Carter, checked her radiation meter. "Seems fine, Sir."  
  
"Great." He turned to team anthropologist, Dr. Daniel Jackson. "Daniel?" There was no need for formalities with Daniel as he was not military personnel.  
  
"Um, Jack, we don't have any reports on this planet so I don't know if anything is unusual or not."  
  
O'Neill glanced around. "Looks like Montana to me. Okay kids, let's get to work and get back home. There's a hockey game I want to see."  
  
Carter rolled her eyes and wandered off with Daniel to gather samples.  
  
"So, Teal'c, any thoughts on this planet?" He shifted his gun and relaxed only slightly.  
  
"I was unaware of this Stargate's existence, O'Neill. I am sorry I can be of no further assistance" the Jaffa responded. Once the right-hand man of Apophis, the Goul'd leader and sworn enemy of Earth among many others, Teal'c had joined them to fight the Goul'd many years earlier.  
  
"Right. Well... let's take a look around, shall we?"  
  
Teal'c nodded and followed O'Neill.  
  
**************************  
  
"Hey, Sam, I don't think this planet is deserted." Daniel pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose as he stood up.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Carter asked, continuing to gather various samples of rocks.  
  
He looked at her. "Well, for one thing these footprints give it away."  
  
She stopped and glanced over her shoulder, giving him a humored smile.   
  
"Alright, well let's finish with the samples." She went back to gathering her samples. She reached to gather some in a small vile when she heard a branch snap in the distance.   
  
She and Daniel shared a look and both quietly went to hide in the nearby bushes, Sam having her gun drawn.  
  
"It may just be Jack and Teal'c," Daniel offered.  
  
"And if you're right about this planet being inhabited it may not be."  
  
They silently waited until four male figures emerged. All had dark hair, chestnut eyes and carried weapons.   
  
Before Carter could stop him, Daniel stood up and stepped out into the open. The men immediately raised their weapons causing Sam to jump up, her weapon also raised.  
  
"We are friends," Daniel offered.  
  
One of the men stepped closer to them and studied their eyes. "They are one of them," he announced.  
  
Before there was anytime to react, Sam had her weapon confiscated and she and Daniel were held by two of the men.  
  
"We should just kill you here. Save us time," the fourth man said as he spit on each of them.  
  
"What do you want?" Carter demanded only to have the butt of a gun smacked across her cheek.  
  
Daniel moved to help her, but was restrained.   
  
Sam shook her head, too dazed to fight any further.  
  
"Let's get them to the camps and let our leader know," said the man holding Sam.  
  
***********************  
  
Jack and Teal'c stood before the Stargate waiting for the rest of the team.   
  
Looking at his watch, O'Neill mumbled, "Where are you guys?" He tried raising them on the radio once again only to met with static  
  
"O'Neill, perhaps I should go look for Major Carter and DanielJackson."  
  
"Perhaps we both should." He reached for his radio. "Carter? Daniel?" He followed Teal'c in the direction their team members had gone.  
  
Upon arrival at the spot, Jack pulled out the radio again to call them. "Carter?"  
  
He and Teal'c heard an echo.  
  
Jack tried again.   
  
Again an echo.  
  
The men followed the sound only to find Carter's radio hidden in the bushes. O'Neill picked it up and looked at Teal'c. "I thought this planet was deserted."  
  
"We had no proof of that before our arrival here, O'Neill. We had not..."  
  
"I know, I know," he responded waving his hand.  
  
They raised their weapons with the sound of footsteps. A young boy and his father emerged from the trees and stopped short, raising their hands in the air, their crystal blue eyes filling with fear.  
  
"We are sorry," the older man began. "Please, let my son go, he could not possibly cause any harm. Take me."  
  
"Father..."  
  
"Please, David, let me do..."  
  
"Hold on," Jack said. "We aren't taking anyone anywhere." He looked at Teal'c to lower his weapon. "We're trying to find our friends. One's female, blonde. The other is..."  
  
"What color are their eyes?"  
  
"Wh..." Jack shook his head. "I... blue, why?"  
  
Father and son exchanged a look. "I am sorry but I believe you're friends may have been taken."  
  
"Taken? Where? And why?"  
  
"You are not from around here."  
  
Teal'c stepped forward. "We are not. We are explorers."  
  
"An unfortunate thing. Those with dark eyes have taken to tormenting those with light color eyes. There are even rumors of mass killings." He looked around. "Come, we must go. It is not safe for David and myself to be out here."  
  
Jack shrugged and he and Teal'c followed them.  
  
*******************************  
  
The soldiers stopped atop a small hill.  
  
Sam gasped.   
  
Daniel's eyes grew large.  
  
Below them, surrounded by a barbed wire fence, were hundreds of sickly looking men dressed in drab, dirty clothes. There appeared to be barely enough space within the confines to hold many more.  
  
The leader turned to Daniel and the man holding him. "He will go to number fourteen." He then gave a nod and the man began to drag Daniel away.  
  
"Sam."  
  
She turned her head and their eyes met, perhaps for the last time. She bit her lower lip - her vision blurred by the salty tears. Before Sam could say anything back, she was roughly dragged down the hill to another nearby camp.  
  
**************************  
  
Daniel was shoved into a shack crammed with over one hundred ragged bunks. He choked on the mildew invading his lungs. A set of clothes were thrown at him.  
  
"Change and leave your old clothes outside."  
  
"I..."  
  
The guard slapped him across the face then shoved the barrel of his gun into Daniel's side. "Do it or you will die."   
  
"Okay," he coughed.   
  
The guard left, closing the door behind him.  
  
"You'd better listen to him," a strained voice spoke.  
  
Daniel turned around to see a very thin, seemingly middle-aged man standing behind him.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
The man stepped closer. Daniel took a step back in shock. The man's cheeks were sunken and shallow. Deep circles of black contrasted the sky blue eyes above them.  
  
"You have blue eyes," the man stated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That is why you are here." He paused then extended a frail, bony hand. "My name is Pincus. You had better hurry up and change or he will be back."  
  
Daniel's heart clutched deep in his chest as he began to strip out of his SGC uniform. Sliding into the dingy gray, striped outfit he had been given he said, "I have a friend who was also taken."  
  
Pincus' eyes closed. "If he is not here I am afraid you will not see him again."  
  
"He is a she."  
  
"Also blue eyes?"  
  
Daniel nodded.  
  
"Then she may have been sent to the women's camp next to us."  
  
Daniel's heart raced as things began to become clearer. "They are annihilating all people with blue eyes aren't they?"   
  
Pincus nodded. "Actually all light color eyes." He opened the door and threw Daniel's clothes outside.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They believe we are evil."  
  
********************  
  
The wooden barracks was filled with cold air that made Sam shiver as she changed into her new outfit. As she buttoned the last button and threw her uniform out the door, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see a small girl cautiously approaching. Sam smiled.  
  
"Hello there."  
  
The little girl stopped.  
  
"My name is Samantha. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Once again the girl walked towards her. A stream of sunlight illuminated her and Sam could see she was carrying a ragged doll in her arms, holding it close to her.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
The little girl looked up and Sam was met with the largest, deepest green eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Lily," she whispered.  
  
Crouching down, Sam reached out to touch her shoulder but the little girl jumped.  
  
"Where are your parents, Lily?"  
  
She bit her lower lip. "They are gone."  
  
"Gone?"  
  
"Mommy was taken this morning."  
  
"Taken? Honey, I don't understand. Taken where?"  
  
"To the ovens."  
  
Sam's brow creased for a brief moment only to be replaced by horror. She wrapped the little girl in her arms and held her close. Tears fell from her eyes as she tightened her hold on the girl.  
  
************************  
  
After an hour of walking, they arrived in a small, rundown town. The streets were made of packed dirt and those wandering the streets immediately ran indoors at the site of the two strangers.  
  
Upon arriving at a graffiti-covered, brick building, the man opened the door and urged Teal'c and Jack to follow inside.  
  
"I am sorry for the inhospitable conditions. It is all we have." He extended a hand to Jack. "I am Peter and this is my son, David. Please, have a seat."  
  
Jack took a seat on a nearby wooden bench while Teal'c remained standing.  
  
"So, what is going on? Where are our friends?"  
  
"They have most likely been taken to the work camps. That is where they take all of us."   
  
"They?"  
  
"Those with the dark eyes." He looked into Jack's eyes. "Like yours."  
  
"I'm sorry, I still don't understand."  
  
"Many seasons ago a group of men formed a secret alliance. Their purpose was to rid our world of those of us with light eyes."  
  
"What? That's ridiculous," O'Neill snorted.  
  
"It may be, but they were able to convince many others that light eyes meant the person did not have a soul. They were empty inside and left vulnerable to possession by evil."  
  
"Just like Hitler," Jack mumbled, looking up at Teal'c.  
  
"Hitler?"  
  
"He was a monster who did similar things back where we come from."  
  
"And did this Hitler succeed?"  
  
"He was stopped... eventually." Jack stood up. "Where are these camps?"  
  
Peter looked at his son. "I will show you."  
  
"No, Father, you can't. You're all I have left!" the boy cried.  
  
"Perhaps they can help us." Peter turned to Teal'c and O'Neill. "My wife and my daughters Lily and Mary were taken many days ago. Maybe while you are rescuing your friends you could help them as well."   
  
Teal'c gave a nod. "We will do our best."  
  
"David, go into the hiding place. Do not come out for anything."  
  
With tears in his eyes, the boy hugged his father and disappeared into the other room.  
  
Peter picked up a small gun. "He will be safe. Now, there is not much time."  
  
*********************  
  
The men's barracks quickly became crammed with ill-looking men and boys. Daniel was crushed against a wall. One of the guards walked through the crowd and stopped at Daniel.   
  
"You."  
  
Daniel just looked at him.  
  
"Outside, now!" the guard barked then turned to leave.  
  
All the men looked to Daniel. Pincus grabbed his arm as he made his way to the front door.  
  
"Do not fear yet. He is just going to make sure you are fit to work."  
  
Daniel nodded and walked out the door.   
  
The guard immediately grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground then pointed to a large pile of rocks. "Carry them over to the wall."  
  
When Daniel didn't get up right away, the guard kicked him in the ribs. He collapsed then crawled over the rocks, struggling to get up. Slowly he lifted one of the heavy rocks and dropped it off by the wall.  
  
"Move faster."  
  
Taking a painful deep breath, Daniel obeyed, all the time praying that Sam wasn't suffering too much as well.  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of a scuffle coming from a nearby building. The guard forgot about Daniel and ran over. Daniel followed quietly behind. He remained hidden behind a wall, peering his head around. As he did so, his blood ran cold. He realized what was the purpose of the building as he watched the bodies being removed. Then he saw it. A handful of guards surrounded a small boy. One of the guards picked up a large stick and hit him over and over as if he were a piñata. The boy lay still on the ground, blood covering his small body.  
  
"Should we just burn him?" asked one of the guards.  
  
Another shrugged. "Is he dead?"  
  
"Does it matter?" asked the one who had done the beating. "This thing is just a waste of our space."  
  
Out of nowhere the small boy jumped up.   
  
Daniel was a safe distance away, but close enough to see the sad, pleading look in the child's eyes.  
  
Without a second thought, the guard who had beaten him pulled out his handgun and shot him point blank in the head.  
  
The child dropped to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Well, I guess that answered that." With that, Daniel's guard turned and walked back towards the rock pile.  
  
Swallowing a lump in his throat, Daniel quickly scrambled back and began moving the rocks once again.  
  
**********************  
  
"How long has this been happening?" O'Neill asked, following Peter through the dense forest.  
  
"It began when I was a young man." Peter stopped and looked at his two companions. "I must tell you this. If your friends are as... well-trained as you both they may not still be alive."  
  
Jack fought off the urge to yell at him for even thinking such a thing.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Teal'c shifted his weapon in his hand. He was well aware of how O'Neill felt about Sam and that he thought of Daniel as a brother and, over their time together, Teal'c too, had come to care about each of them as a family.  
  
"They do not like strong-willed people."  
  
O'Neill's face became serious. He turned to Teal'c. "I know Daniel would be alright dealing with that, but Carter..." He turned back to Peter. "What happens to those that..."  
  
"There is this large building in both camps. I have seen people taken in there in large numbers. They remain in there for only a few moments then the air fills with screams. It ends rather quickly. I have then seen the guards remove their bodies and throw them in a large pit."  
  
"We need to get word back to General Hammond." Jack picked up his gear ready to take off until Peter stopped him.  
  
"It will not be safe to return there."  
  
"You said they only go after those with light eyes?"  
  
Peter nodded.  
  
"Last time I checked I have brown ones. They didn't see me with Daniel and Carter so if anyone is there I shouldn't have a problem."  
  
"I shall go with you, O'Neill."  
  
He shook his head. "Not this time, Teal'c. I need you to go with Peter and find out if Daniel and Carter are alright and what we can do to end this situation. I'm just going to send a message through filling him in and asking for backup then I'll join you both."  
  
"Good luck, Jack." Peter extended a hand.  
  
"I'll be back before you know it. Teal'c, if you get an opportunity get them out of there." With that, Jack ran off in the direction of the Gate knowing if he didn't make it none of them would survive.  
  
*******************************  
  
Sam was dragged out of the barracks after the other women had returned. The sun was setting and the air was chilled. Her uniform was made of only a very thin layer of cloth causing chills to run through her.  
  
A guard threw her up against the outside wall of the barracks. "What can you do?" he demanded.  
  
"Do?"  
  
He backhanded her. "Now, you will listen and obey. What are your abilities?"  
  
"I..." She shrugged.  
  
"Can you lift heavy things?"  
  
Sam nodded, tasting the blood filling her mouth.  
  
"Good." He grabbed her arm and dragged her along. "We have use of you."  
  
He led her to the building Lily had told her about earlier and opened the door. Her eyes teared at the unmistakable stench of decaying flesh.   
  
"You will carry these over to that ditch," he instructed, pointing to a pit a few feet away. "They will be taken care of from there."  
  
Her eyes scanned the area and set on a distant building with two smoke stacks billowing thick black clouds. She silently sent up a prayer that the rest of the team, especially Daniel, was alright.  
  
Pushing down her raging emotions, Sam began her repulsive task of lifting the limp bodies of the women - all someone's mother, daughter, or sister. She fought her tears as the bodies piled up in the nearby ditch. There were adults, elderly, and many small children.  
  
It had not been until she had taken a moment, that Sam realized how much she had gone into automatic military detachment mode. She looked around and was surprised to see hundreds of women in many states of health wandering about doing their daily given tasks. Glancing into the ditch, she wondered how many of the dead children had belonged to the women out in the courtyards.  
  
She turned back to the death chamber. Taking a step forward she stopped when she stepped on something. Looking down, she covered her mouth to keep from crying out loud. There, beneath her shoe, was a small hand covered in an unravelled pink mitten.  
  
********************  
  
It was well into the early morning hours when Sam finally returned to the barracks. She crawled into her bunk as quietly as she could. Her stomach ached from the many times she had stopped to vomit during her 'job'.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
Sam rolled over to find Lily lying in the dark against the wall. She couldn't hold out anymore and she began sobbing.  
  
Lily scooted over closer and Sam drew the orphaned girl in her arms. "I will get you out of here," she whispered. "I promise."  
  
Lily merely snuggled closer, happy to have someone to hold her like her mother used to.  
  
***************************  
  
Peter and Teal'c made their way over to a safe place just beyond the fence of the men's camp. Crouching down behind some bushes, Peter pointed to a cement building. "That is where we believe they are taken and killed."  
  
A branch snapped behind them.  
  
Teal'c turned, staff raised.  
  
"It's just me." O'Neill emerged from the trees.   
  
"Were you successful, O'Neill?"  
  
"Yeah, I got the message through. Hammond says he'll see about sending help, but he can't promise anything. That whole, 'don't interfere with other cultures' thing." He glanced down at the camp. "How are things here?"  
  
"It will be difficult," Teal'c stated.   
  
Pulling out his binoculars, Jack began scanning the area for any sign of the rest of his team. He was about to lower them when Daniel came into view. "Thank you," Jack whispered.  
  
"What is it?" Peter asked, sliding closer to Jack.  
  
"Daniel's alive and seems to be alright, considering." He looked to Teal'c. "I don't think we have much time though." Turning back to Peter, he asked, "Where is the women's camp?"  
  
"This way."  
  
They walked merely a few more yards and stopped. "That is it down there."  
  
Once again, Jack placed the binoculars to his eyes. His heart pounded in his chest. There was no sign of Sam. He scanned the yard once again, this time finding the other cement building. He gasped.  
  
"O'Neill, is Major Carter harmed?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking," he responded. He watched the sun reflect off her tears as she carried body after body out of the building. "I think our main priority right now is helping the women."  
  
Peter grabbed the binoculars from Jack's hands. "Do you see Lily or Mary?" Then he stopped. "No."   
  
Jack grabbed the binoculars as he began to drop them.   
  
"It can't be."  
  
Taking a deep breath, O'Neill asked the question he figured he already knew the answer to. "Your children?"  
  
Peter nodded. "Mary. And my wife, Katherine."  
  
Teal'c and O'Neill remained silent.  
  
"Lily may still be alive in there." He turned to the men; his eyes filled with unshed tears. "Please."  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Oh geez," Jack mumbled standing up and turning around to come face to face with a guard. With him were five others.   
  
Teal'c, too, stood, ready for battle, but Jack touched his arm and he lowered his weapon.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the guard demanded, still not having gotten a good look at Peter.  
  
"We were just in the neighborhood, thought we'd check out the girls," Jack offered.  
  
"He is one of them," a second guard announced, forcing Peter to turn around.  
  
"Are you aware of the penalties of protecting one of them?" the guard asked Jack.  
  
"Hey, really, he was just showing us where we could have a good time..." Before finishing his ramblings, Jack pulled out his gun, motioned to Teal'c, and began firing. They managed to take out two of the guards before being subdued by the rest.  
  
"Throw them in fourteen," the head guard said.  
  
They were ushered to the entrance of the camp and into a barrack where, like Daniel, had uniforms thrown at them and were instructed to discard their own.  
  
"O'Neill, why did we not take them?"  
  
"I couldn't risk us getting killed. Besides this way we are inside and might be able to get a better hold on the situation."  
  
"Don't count on it," came a voice from the dark corner.  
  
Jack turned around. "Daniel?"  
  
Daniel stepped out to where they could see him. "I've been trying to look for anything, but they've got this place pretty well guarded." His gaze fell to the floor. "Sam..."  
  
"She's alright for now," Jack assured him. "We just saw her."  
  
"Thank goodness," he sighed.  
  
"I am sorry, but we really need to follow their orders," Peter whispered. "I am afraid of what may happen if we don't."  
  
"He's right," Daniel offered.   
  
"So what is this place?" Jack asked as he began to unbutton his shirt.   
  
"From what I can tell it's exactly like Hitler's Germany. Same concept." Daniel handed the uniform to Teal'c and continued. "They have me moving rocks from one wall to another. I have no idea why." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I saw them kill a young boy yesterday. Just shot him in cold blood."  
  
Jack's heart ached. Memories of his son, Charlie, flooded him. How he had heard the shot. How he had found him lying on the floor of their house in a pool of blood, holding Jack's gun in his hand. No child should ever die like that.   
  
Before anyone could say anything further, a guard walked in and pointed his gun at the new occupants. "You three, outside. Now!"  
  
Despite the instinct to fight, Jack and Teal'c quietly followed Peter outside, where the three men were lined up against the barrack's wall.  
  
"Why were you in the forest?" the guard demanded.  
  
"I told you, we were checking out the women," Jack smirked. The next thing he felt was a sharp pain in his stomach when the guard hit him with his gun.  
  
"Watch your mouth or you will be punished," the guard warned. "I would do it myself right now, but they have other plans for you." He pulled Jack up from the ground. "Now, who are you and what were you doing there?"  
  
O'Neill began to open his mouth with another sarcastic statement when he caught the warning look from Peter. "We were just concerned. That's all."  
  
"Concerned for whom?"  
  
"No one in particular. Just concerned." Jack knew deep down if the guards found out they knew Sam she would be in trouble.  
  
Meeting Jack's eyes, the guard continued. "You were concerned for that blonde woman who was with the one inside," he stated, pointing to the warped, wooden door.  
  
Jack shook his head. "We've never met before so I have no idea who you are talking about."  
  
Catching his drift, Teal'c finally spoke up. "O'Neill is correct. We were concerned for the well being of all of the women there. We are unaware of anyone in particular."  
  
After studying the large Jaffa, the guard seemed to believe him. "We will get you started on your positions at daybreak. If there is any trouble you will all be punished." He shoved Peter towards the door. "Now, back inside."  
  
****************  
  
Sam awoke to the feel of small hands shaking her. Figuring it to be Lily, she smiled and opened her eyes. Before her stood another little girl. She appeared to be about eight years old. Her emerald eyes were filled with tears that flowed down her pale, sunken cheeks.  
  
Immediately, Sam sat up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Lily."  
  
Her heart sank. "Is she sick?"  
  
The little girl shook her head.  
  
Sam bit her lower lip. "Where is she?"  
  
"They took her this morning." The little girl couldn't stop her tears.  
  
Enveloping her in her arms, Sam became filled with rage, sadness, anger, and every other emotion she could think of. "Not Lily," she whispered. "Please, not her."  
  
The barrack's door swung open and the little girl ran to hide. A guard stopped in front of Sam. "It is time for your chore," he stated shortly.   
  
Sam looked around, wiping her tears. Everyone else was still asleep or pretending to be so. She looked back up at the guard, who seemed to read her question.  
  
"We had... problems last night. You will start your day earlier."  
  
Slowly, Sam got up. She only hoped Daniel was fairing better as she trudged through the mud to the 'death house' as she'd come to refer to it. She gagged when the smell of burnt and decayed flesh reached her nostrils.   
  
Opening the door, the guard stepped back to allow Sam access. "You will be fortunate today. This will be a lighter load than normal."  
  
As if on a death-walk, Sam stepped inside and began the process of picking up the deceased and carrying them to the mass grave. Some she recognized; some she did not. It didn't take her long to realize "a lighter load than normal" meant only forty victims instead of sixty. She lifted one of the last remaining bodies and froze. There, lying beneath this woman, was the small body of Lily. Her large green eyes stared up at her.   
  
Lily struggled to give Sam a small smile.  
  
Sam's chin quivered. Without realizing what she was doing, she dropped the body and fell to her knees beside Lily, picking up the child in her arms. "No. This can't be happening." She raised her eyes towards Heaven. "Why her?"  
  
Violently she was pulled up from her knees, almost dropping Lily in the process.  
  
"Finish now! There are more waiting." Then the guard noticed the child in Sam's arms was not completely dead. He ripped her small body away and threw her to the ground. Pulling out his gun, he fired one shot. Point blank.   
  
Lily's body did not move.  
  
"No!" Sam yelled.  
  
The brown-eyed guard backhanded her, leaving a red mark on her cheek. "Now, put her with the others and finish up here."   
  
Silently pleading with the guard to kill her then and there, Sam collected herself and carefully placed Lily in the grave wishing she knew which of the women had been Lily's mother. Though she had only known her for a few days, she felt a horrible loss, a giant hole in the depths of her heart. Biting back the tears once again, Sam returned to the building to remove the remaining bodies.  
  
When she finished, she was permitted to return to the barracks for a brief break. Reaching the side of the wall, she leaned against the cold cement and, having nothing in her stomach that day, dry-heaved until her ribs and chest hurt.  
  
"Are you alright, Miss?"  
  
Sam looked over and saw the same girl from earlier standing there staring at her. "I'm fine." She followed the girl inside and sat on her bunk.  
  
"Did you see Lily?" she asked.  
  
Her eyes fell to the floor and she nodded.  
  
"Her pain is finally gone," the girl whispered, climbing on the bunk with Sam.  
  
Sam just looked at her. "Were you a friend of hers?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes. My name is Cali."  
  
"I'm Sam."  
  
"I know. Lily told me all about you."  
  
Feeling the tears building up once again, Sam continued. "I haven't seen you around before."  
  
Cali shook her head. "No, they do not like children. We must all hide. I only came out because I needed to know." Sadness shadowed her eyes. "Some are not so lucky. Sometimes men will come and take away some of the new children, especially those who look alike. Only once have any of them been returned."  
  
Sam just looked at her.  
  
She continued. "They told of us horrible things. Tests that were done to them by this man." She closed her eyes briefly. "I am only glad I do not have someone who looks like me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Cali."  
  
Cali touched her hand. "Don't be. Lily told us you promised to save us. We believe you will."  
  
"I'm not so sure I believe it anymore," Sam quietly admitted.  
  
"You will. You have to."  
  
"You said 'we' must hide? Who's we and where do you hide?"  
  
"There are a few other children here. As children arrive some women who have been here much longer take the opportunity to hide us while the guards figure out who goes where. There is a small hiding hole beneath barrack ten. We sometimes are given food if the women are able to sneak it in to us."  
  
Sam closed her eyes before pulling Cali into a tight embrace.  
  
Both looked up at the creaking of the door.  
  
"I have to go," Cali whispered. "I'll return when it's safe."  
  
Sam nodded, getting up to greet whoever was there so as to protect Cali.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" snarled the dark-skinned guard.   
  
"I just finished up and thought I could..." She bit her lip when he violently grabbed her arm and dragged her outside.  
  
He threw her against the wall and pulled out his gun. "You are not to think. You have disobeyed orders and I have been waiting to do this since you got here."  
  
Sam's body went numb. Her thoughts went to Teal'c, Daniel, Jack... there was so much left to say to him. Her heart ached at the pain she knew her father, Jacob, would go through.   
  
Watching the guard's finger on the trigger, she prepared to die.  
  
********************  
  
Teal'c and Jack had been ordered to work with Daniel and the other men moving rocks while Peter was assigned to another area of the camp.  
  
O'Neill surveyed the area while handing off the heavy boulders to a much smaller, weakened man.  
  
"I got word to Hammond to send help." Jack told Daniel.  
  
Daniel glanced around. "Let's hope he gets here soon."  
  
The man Jack had been handing boulders to suddenly collapsed. Before any of the team could react, a guard was dragging him across the ground and dumped him in a pit.  
  
The colonel stood up but Teal'c grabbed his arm. "I believe it would be best to not...'make a scene' as you say."  
  
Without a word, O'Neill went back to his task. He could see Daniel was growing weary from the heavy labor but there was nothing he could do to help.  
  
*************************  
  
The sun had set and the prisoners were ushered back to the many barracks. Once inside, Daniel collapsed on his bunk. Jack knelt beside him as Teal'c stood by.  
  
"I wonder how Sam's holding up." Daniel whispered.  
  
The other two men nodded.  
  
Daniel then propped himself up on one of his arms. "No, I mean how she's holding up being... alone. At least the three of us are together and can discuss plans and such."   
  
Jack's chest tightened. He hadn't thought of it that way. And with the task they had her doing... "Daniel, we didn't get a chance to tell you this earlier but..."  
  
"What? You said Sam was alright."  
  
"She is. Physically anyway. When we saw her she was removing bodies from, I guess it would be a gas chamber of sorts, and placing them in a general grave."  
  
"Oh my..."   
  
"We will escape," Teal'c said.   
  
"Who are you?" asked one of the nearby men.  
  
Jack stood up and looked at him, hesitant to answer.  
  
"Please, if you are here to help us..." another man pleaded.  
  
"There is help on the way." It should have been here by now, he thought.   
  
Yet a third man grabbed O'Neill's hand. "We have been working on a tunnel," he offered, pulling Jack with him with Teal'c, Daniel, and about fifty other men behind him. He stopped at the far corner of their confines and lifted a box. "Perhaps you would be able to help us."  
  
O'Neill looked at Daniel and Teal'c and all three knew they couldn't wait any longer for the cavalry.  
  
******************  
  
Sam heard the click.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She looked at the gun and then the guard, who was cursing loudly.  
  
The gun had jammed.  
  
Some of her tension slipped away until he punched her in the mouth, then in the stomach until she was lying on the ground where he continued to kick her over and over again.  
  
*******************************  
  
Teal'c stayed in the barracks to keep watch while Daniel and Jack organized the men in their plan to overtake the guards. They had lost contact with Peter earlier that afternoon.  
  
"This isn't going to be easy," Jack warned. "Some of you..." He paused and looked to Daniel. "Us, may die."  
  
One man stepped forward. His eyes were dark and sunken. "It would be far better than what we are suffering through now. At least we will be doing something other than this." He motioned around the room with his hands. "We will at least die free."  
  
"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you all understood the risks," O'Neill stated.  
  
"Our children, our wives are all that most of us have left, or at least the hope of having left," another man added. "If not for the hope of them being alive, I don't know that many of us would still be here right now. Please, you will not find any hesitation from anyone here."  
  
Daniel had to wipe a tear away as his thoughts went to Sam. Glancing at Jack, he noticed a brief flash of pain cross his eyes as well but neither of them could dwell on the personal stakes involved at the moment.  
  
****************************  
  
Sam shivered from the cold. Her body ached all over. She could still taste blood filling her mouth. More than one rib had been fractured and she knew it ever time she inhaled. Tears no longer fell from her eyes. For the first time in her life, Sam truly wanted nothing more than to die right then and there. Even if, by some miracle, her teammates did find her she knew there was nothing any of them or the doctors could do for her. Her mind filled with regrets. Regrets of not spending more time with her father. Of not trying to mend things with her brother, Mark. Of not... She shook her head. None of it mattered and it only made things hurt that much more.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
The only response Sam could give was a pained groan. She heard someone scramble up on her bunk.  
  
"It's me, Cali, Sam." The little girl's voice cracked on choking tears. "What did they do to you?" She moved a little closer and whispered, "You have to be alright, Sam. You have to be. Please," she cried.  
  
***************************  
  
"Alright, the plans set," Colonel O'Neill announced after having filled Teal'c in on the escape. He turned to one small group of men. "Are you sure about this? You know the odds of surviving..."  
  
Joseph, the leader of the small group, spoke up. "We have no family left, of that we are all sure. It is the least we can do for our people." He glanced around the room. "For our friends."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jack nodded. "Then you know what to do. As soon as the riot starts, John's group will head to the back fence." He handed John a pair of makeshift wire cutters. "These should work at getting through. Daniel, you go with them."  
  
"But, Jack..."  
  
"Not this time, Danny. I need to know at least one of us will stand a chance at helping Sam."  
  
Biting his lower lip, Daniel hesitated but nodded in agreement.  
  
"Teal'c, when you get the guns you know where the rest of us will be."  
  
"I do, O'Neill." He gave a nod of his head as acknowledgement.  
  
"Alright then let's do this."  
  
As the men started to shuffle around, Daniel pulled Jack aside. "I thought you said Hammond was sending help."  
  
"I said I got the message through and had hoped he would." He locked eyes with Daniel. "We can't wait any longer."  
  
**********************************  
  
The first group of men ran out of the barracks shouting and screaming, sure to get the attention of the guards. A few of the men ran over and began throwing rocks at the guards. Others jumped the guards.   
  
As the distraction continued, Jack cringed upon hearing the constant firing of guns. He and his men got into place and he watched Daniel go with the others. Silently, he prayed Teal'c would make it to the storage facility and return with all the weapons they needed. Hang in there, Sam, it's just a little while longer.  
  
***************************************  
  
Someone shaking her awoke Sam.   
  
"Sam! Sam!! The men's camp!"  
  
Something in her heart clutched. "What about it?"  
  
"They are fighting. They are breaking free!" Cali curled up next to Sam. "We will be free."  
  
But at what cost? Sam thought. "Yes, we will be," she assured the girl.   
  
***********************  
Daniel and the other men watched in horror from a distance as men dropped all around the camp while John began cutting at the fencing.   
  
Struggling with the rugged tool, John eventually lost his grip and it sliced through his hand.   
  
"Here, let me," Daniel offered, taking the object away from him. It was their one and only chance and he knew it.   
  
************************  
  
Jack was crouched down with the other men, awaiting their opportunity. Teal'c was taking longer than anticipated. Figuring the worst had happened, the Colonel was just about to jump into the fight when Teal'c appeared, carry many weapons as well as his staff weapon.  
  
"'bout time," Jack mumbled.  
  
"The facility was still well guarded, O'Neill. I am sorry for the delay," Teal'c offered.  
  
"It's alright." He turned to the men. "I am assuming most of you know how to use these?" Upon receiving confirming nods, he and Teal'c began handing them out.   
  
"Okay, you all know what to do, so let's go make these guys regret living."  
  
*******************  
  
When it seemed all hope was lost, it was then the cavalry came to the rescue. Jack only had enough time to bark orders to the additional SG teams that had arrived before running off to the fence where he had sent Daniel and company. "Daniel?" he called out.  
  
"Over here, Jack," came the reply from the other side of the fence, now cut open. "We just got through."  
  
Scrambling through, Jack ran into the men. "SG13, 18, and 27 are here."  
  
"Thank goodness," Daniel responded.  
  
"Now, the women's camp?" one of the men asked.  
  
Jack nodded. "But you guys stay here." He picked up his radio. "Kosar?"  
  
The radio crackled before, "Here, Colonel."  
  
"How are things there?"  
  
"Well under control, Sir."  
  
"Good, get your team to the back fence now. We have another camp to free."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
Jack looked at Daniel. "She's going to be alright. I know she is."  
  
Daniel's eyes showed his disbelief, but he remained silent.  
  
*********************  
  
Sam cringed at the loud bang of the wooden door crashing back against the wall.   
  
"Everyone, outside," came the cold order.  
  
Cali hadn't had time to run off before strong hands grabbed her and jerked her away from the back wall.  
  
Another pair of hands yanked Sam off her bunk. She felt nothing but pain. "What is happening?" she managed to ask.  
  
Her question was rewarded with a painful jerk of her arm and she knew her teammates were going to be too late.  
  
***********************  
  
Teal'c and Daniel went with Jack and SG-18 to free the women's camp. Remaining concealed by the forest, they crouched just outside the fence.   
  
O'Neill watched in horror as a group of women and children were being herded into a nearby building, knowing what fate awaited them.  
  
"Colonel, I think we're going to need another team here to help," suggested Captain Steven Kosar.  
  
Jack's heart stopped.  
  
Sam.  
  
Sam was one of those women.  
  
Without a moment to spare, Jack ran down the hill and began cutting through the fence, ignoring Daniel's urgence to wait.   
  
He kept one eye on what was happening around the death room and one eye out for guards. He quickly cut through the fence. Turning around, he saw Daniel and Teal'c along with two SG-18 members coming down the hill with guns drawn.  
  
"Thought you could use a little help," Daniel said.  
  
Zat in hand and ready to fire, O'Neill made his way over to the back of the building. Another quick glance around assured him any guards trying to stop him would be taken care of by the others.  
  
There was a small window. Looking inside, Jack's eyes met with Sam's. He could see them filled with pain. The darkened bruises on her face.  
  
Tears filled her eyes. She touched her fingers to the glass.  
  
Jack did the same.  
  
'I love you,' she mouthed.  
  
Biting his inner cheek, he also mouthed, 'I love you, too.' His heart shattered as her face disappeared from view. He closed his eyes to the screams filling the air.  
  
"Halt!"  
  
Jack turned and immediately shot the man twice with the zat. He then ran around to the front of the building where he again shot another guard twice, making sure they would never repeat this on anyone else. Frantically he tried the door.   
  
It was locked.  
  
All around him he could hear the gunfire, then the arrival of additional SG teams, but none of that mattered to him at the moment.  
  
Removing the guards' gun, he shot the lock off and held his breath as he opened the door. O'Neill stepped aside from the building, allowing the poisonous fumes to dissipate before entering the room, praying for the miracle of Sam's survival.  
  
The small room's floor was covered with the recently deceased. Desperately he tried to block out his emotions as he searched for his 2IC. Suddenly he felt a hand pulling at his pant leg. Looking down he met the teary eyes of a small girl.   
  
"Are you here to help us?" she whispered.  
  
Fighting back the tears, he knelt down beside her. "Yes. I guess I am."  
  
She smiled. "I told them someone would come."  
  
He lifted her in his arms and took her outside into the fresh air. Setting her down along the side of the building he stood to go back in to find Sam. If this little girl had survived, surely there had to be others. As he rose, however, he heard the unmistakable sound of soldiers running.  
  
'I'm sorry, Sam.' He picked up the girl and took her away from the fumes.  
  
Placing her behind a distant building, he sat beside her having an inner debate as to whether he should leave the girl and return to Sam or protect the girl.  
  
"You are just as she described you."  
  
Jack looked at the child.  
  
"Samantha. She helped keep me alive. She kept our hiding place a secret." She looked down at her hands. "They beat her for it."  
  
Jack's jaw tightened. He had never been happy killing anyone but, for once in his life, he was glad those guards were dead. "What's your name?"  
  
"Catherine, but everyone calls me Cali."   
  
Her sad smile melted his heart. "So, Cali, do you know where the rest of your family is?"  
  
She turned back to the building. "I do not know if my daddy is alive, but my mommy was with me in that room."  
  
He nodded. "I'm going to go back and see if anyone else survived. Will you be alright for a little while?"  
  
Cali nodded and stood. She screamed when a pair of hands grabbed her.   
  
Before Jack could get up, his gun was taken and once again he was staring into the cold, empty eyes a guard.  
  
"I will not die without taking others with me." He raised his gun, pointing it straight at Jack's head.  
  
Suddenly Cali and Jack were gone.  
  
****************************  
  
Six hours after the rescue mission on PX3845, Doctor Janet Fraiser and General George Hammond sat in the debriefing room shocked.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c had filled them in on the details of the massacre going on there from their point of view.  
  
"It's the Holocaust all over again," Janet finally said.  
  
Daniel's eyes were missing their normal sparkle, but not their passion.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, you know I am as appalled as you are, but that is not our planet... we can't get involved with the politics...We did what we could, but we cannot set up a continual watch."  
  
"But it's mass murder, the likes of which had only been seen in Germany."  
  
"I understand but..."  
  
"Perhaps we should make our allies aware of the situation," Teal'c offered. "Perhaps they would be able to be of some assistance."  
  
"I will let them know." Hammond sighed.   
  
Daniel looked up. "I still can't believe we lost Jack and Sam. Has anyone found the bodies yet?"  
  
Hammond shook his head. "And I'm going to have to call off the search soon."  
  
"What? Why? You can't just leave them there!" Daniel shouted.  
  
"We don't have the time or the resources for a long search and recover mission."  
  
"Then I'll go back myself!"  
  
"As will I, General," Teal'c stated.  
  
Hammond shook his head. "I'm sorry. I cannot allow that."  
  
Janet stared at her coffee mug. Tears were threatening and she knew if she chanced looking at anyone she would break down. Two of her best friends were gone and there was nothing anyone could do.  
  
Daniel violently pushed his chair back and stood up. "Is this how our military treats it's own?"  
  
"Dr. Jackson!"  
  
"No, I've seen it time and time again and this time. I'm sorry, I can't be part of this." With that he walked out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Janet went after him, leaving Teal'c and Hammond to sit in silence.  
  
**********************  
  
Janet caught up to Daniel in the hallway and grabbed his arm. He stopped but didn't turn around.  
  
"Daniel." Her voice quivered. "I know how you feel."  
  
He then turned to her. "Do you?" He closed his eyes for a moment then met hers. "I'm sorry, Janet, it's just..."  
  
"I lost them too," she whispered through tears.  
  
Not caring that they were in the middle of a hallway, Daniel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, tears quietly falling from his own eyes as her body trembled.  
  
Daniel led Janet to his room for some privacy. She sat on the edge of the bed watching him pace.  
  
"I should have gone with him," Daniel muttered, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"You did what you had to do to help *all* the victims."  
  
He walked over to Janet, kneeling in front of her. "But it didn't stop it." He paused, taking her hands in his. "And we lost Sam and Jack in the process."  
  
Tears filled her eyes and once again Daniel held her tight.  
  
"I should have gone with him," he whispered again.  
  
*************************  
  
Jack stood on the deck of the Asgard ship. Cali stared up at him, fear filling her eyes.  
  
"Well, finally your timing is..." He turned around and froze. Blinking a few times, his heart began to race.  
  
She smiled at him. Her eyes shimmered in the light with unshed tears.  
  
"More than perfect," he finished as he pulled Sam into his arms.  
  
They held each other, tightening their hold until they couldn't breath.  
  
"I thought you were dead," he cried. "I thought I had left you back there."  
  
"I thought I was dead too," she whispered in his ear. "I was dead. Thor saved me."  
  
Jack pulled back ever so slightly and, without thinking, pressed his lips to hers.   
  
"I am sorry for the wait," Thor spoke.  
  
Sam and Jack broke their kiss and parted. Jack, however, kept his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Thor, I owe you... I owe you more than you will ever know." Jack grinned then turned around to Cali.   
  
For the first time Sam saw her. She ran from Jack's arms and embraced the six year old. "Cali!"  
  
Cali didn't speak, she just held onto Sam.  
  
Jack turned to Thor. "Is there anything your people can do for them?"  
  
Thor shook his head. His large black eyes slowly blinking. "I am sorry, there is not."  
  
"We stopped them for the time but not all of them."  
  
Sam, meanwhile, let go of Cali and stood up.  
  
"O'Neill, you know we are not able to interfere."  
  
He held his tongue to prevent from yelling.  
  
Sam placed a hand on his arm. "He's right, Sir."  
  
Jack nodded and walked off.  
  
"Is Jack upset with us?" Cali asked.  
  
Kneeling before the girl, Sam shook her head. "No. He's upset that we are not able to help."  
  
The girl tilted her head. "Why are you not able to help?"  
  
Sam took a deep breath, wishing she could explain how and why politics were as they were.  
  
**************************  
  
"Unauthorized activation" came the announcement that got Daniel, Janet, Teal'c, and Hammond rushing to the gate room.  
  
Hammond looked out the observation window. "Any signal."  
  
Davis, always in charge of the gate, looked at his monitor. "It's the Asgard, Sir."  
  
Daniel looked at Teal'c then to Janet.  
  
"Open the iris," Hammond ordered.  
  
The metal iris opened and was followed by the swoosh of the dense liquid. All ran down to the gate room and held their breath.  
  
Jack was the first to walk through. When Sam didn't follow, no one spoke. Then smiles broke out on everyone's faces as Sam walked through holding Cali's hand.  
  
General Hammond approached them, unable to hide his smile. "Welcome back! "  
  
"Jack, how...?" Daniel began.  
  
"Um, actually..." Jack looked over at Sam. "We have Thor to thank this time."  
  
Before Hammond could question further, Sam and Jack were being embraced by their friends.  
  
*********************  
  
Their next stop was the infirmary.  
  
Janet was finishing up with Sam when Sam looked over at Cali. "How's she doing?"  
  
"She's shaken, but she seems to be alright. The big question is how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Sam, you inhaled poisoned gas."  
  
Sam looked at Janet and smiled. "Janet, I'm alright. Thor made sure of that."  
  
With that Janet took her friend in her arms. "I'd say we all owe Thor a lot."  
  
"Hey, let's break it up."  
  
The two friends parted and laughed at Jack standing in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers. He walked over to Sam, placing the flowers on the table. "Besides, I think that's my job." He pulled her into a hug and placed a soft kiss on her neck. He then sat on the edge of her bed. "How is she, Doc?"  
  
"I'd say she's fine. Being as stubborn as ever."  
  
Jack's eyes fell on Cali a few beds down. "How is Cali?"  
  
"She's a six year old girl who lived through hell," Janet said frankly.  
  
"I'll be right back," he said, sliding off the bed and grabbing the flowers.  
  
Janet and Sam watched him sit beside Cali and hand her the flowers.  
  
"Hey, kiddo."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled, but the smiledid not reach her eyes. "Jack."  
  
He pulled out a bright pink rose from the bouquet and handed it to Cali. "Kinda matches your outfit," he commented, pointing to her pink infirmary attire." Placing the rest of the flowers beside her, he took one of her small hands. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, Cali. No one's going to hurt you like that again."  
  
She studied the flower in her hand. "When things got really bad in there, my mommy used to pull me onto her lap and rock me. She would whisper that one day we'd all be free. And that no matter how bad things got, at least we would always be able to feel our love." When her eyes met Jack's again, they were filled with tears. "I don't have anyone to love me anymore. I miss my mommy," she cried.  
  
Jack's throat constricted. He pulled Cali onto his lap and rocked her, just as she had described her mother doing. "Honey, you are loved," he whispered.   
  
Janet passed a tissue to Sam.   
  
***********************  
  
Sam stood outside Jack's door. Two days had passed since their return. She needed to talk and he was really the only one she wanted to talk to but... She lightly knocked on the wooden door.  
  
Jack smiled at her when he opened the door. The smile quickly faded to concern. "Are you alright?" he asked, stepping aside to let her in.  
  
"Not really," she admitted.  
  
He led her to the couch but she didn't sit.   
  
"Um, do you think we could out on the deck instead? I'm... well..." She looked around the room.  
  
Immediately he understood. She had been confined long enough - they all had. "Sure, it's a nice night anyway."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Do you want anything to drink? Beer? Water?"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
He followed her outside but remained silent.  
  
Sam stood at the railing looking out into the yard.  
  
Unable to control himself, Jack walked up behind her and slid his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest, resting his chin against her head.  
  
She tensed for a moment then settled back.  
  
"You can't blame yourself, Sam," he whispered.  
  
"I know. But it's hard sometimes. It was like living a part of our history... a very dark part." She turned in his arms to face him. Her blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "I know I wasn't the only one who lived through this hell..."  
  
"But you were the only one who had to do it alone for the most part. Teal'c, Daniel, and I were always together. We had to move rocks, you had to..." He pulled her close and held her tight. "I can't even begin to imagine what it was like for you."  
  
She let her tears flow, unable to speak.  
  
*************************  
  
The sun had long set since Jack's last words. The evening air had chilled. Sitting on the lounge chair, Jack held Sam, having only left her side once to get her a jacket.  
  
"How is Cali doing?" she asked.  
  
"Good, last I heard. Peter's thrilled to have another daughter and David missed having a sister around."  
  
"How are Teal'c and Daniel?" she softly asked.  
  
"Teal'c's doing alright. Daniel, well, he's having trouble dealing with having watched the boy getting shot, but he's doing okay too."  
  
She turned to look at him. "How are you doing?"  
  
He paused in thought before answering. "You can't go through something like that and not be affected."  
  
"Or changed."  
  
"Or changed," he agreed. "Sam, I... um, I wanted to talk about..."  
  
"Anyone home?" came a loud shout from Daniel as he walked up the deck steps followed by Teal'c.  
  
He stopped short at the scene before him. "Oh, um, sorry."  
  
Sam smiled. "It's alright." She excused herself to the bathroom.  
  
Teal'c and Daniel sat on nearby chairs.  
  
"She wanted to talk," Jack finally offered.  
  
Daniel nodded. "Explains why we couldn't reach her at home."  
  
"So what are you two doing here?"  
  
Daniel shrugged. "Same thing as Sam. Guess I just wanted to reassure myself we all were really alright."  
  
Jack nodded and turned to Teal'c.  
  
"I, too, felt the need to see my..." He paused. "Friends."  
  
Sam returned, hesitating only briefly before taking her seat beside Jack.  
  
"Sam," Daniel began, handing her a letter. "Your dad sent this through the gate for you."  
  
She took it and just stared at it.  
  
Teal'c looked on. "Do you not wish to hear from Jacob?"  
  
"It's not that, Teal'c. It's just...I don't think it'll be something I can read right now."  
  
Jack placed his hands on her shoulders and began massaging the tension from them.   
  
The four friends sat in silence for a long time, merely enjoying the fact that they were all alive and still together.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c observed how, for once, Sam and Jack seemed to forget about everything keeping them apart and allowed themselves to find strength and support from each other.  
  
"Look, why don't you guys stay here tonight," Jack offered.   
  
"I'd like that," Sam whispered, still gripping the letter.  
  
The other two men nodded in agreement.  
  
********************************  
  
Jack awoke in the middle of the night to the sounds of soft sobs just beneath his window. Looking out, he saw Sam sitting on the deck steps holding her father's letter. He grabbed two sweatshirts.  
  
**************************  
  
Sam didn't even turn when she heard the glass door slide open. She knew it was Jack. Feeling a light weight on her, she looked over at him while he sat beside her.  
  
"Thought you might be cold," he offered.  
  
She smiled, returning her gaze to the backyard.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"He's fine." She passed the letter to him.  
  
"Sam, I didn't mean to..."  
  
She interrupted. "Read it. I want you to."  
  
Dear Sammie,  
  
Sweatheart!! George finally got hold of me and filled me in. Oh, honey, I wish I was able to get there to be with you. I'm trying pulling every string I can, but it's not that easy with the Tokr'a. I hope you know there's no other place I want to be than with you there! I love you so much. I know we've had our differences in the past, but honey, you are so much a part of my life now. I wish there was a way to take away the pain you are suffering. Hmm... isn't that the wish of every father for their child?  
  
I know I don't have to worry too much. George has assured me that Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c at the very least are all taking very good care of you. Knew Jack would. You are lucky to have him. I only wish... nevermind. Just know those three men would move heaven and earth along with a few other planets for you.   
  
Sammie, there aren't enough words for me to be able to tell you how much I love you. I will see you very very soon. That is a promise.  
  
Love,  
  
Dad  
  
Folding the letter, Jack handed it back to her. "He's right."  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"We would move heaven and earth and any other planet for you."  
  
Tears fell once again from her eyes. "I know. I never doubted that. Just as I would for any one of you."  
  
"You have. A few times as a recall," he grinned.  
  
"It's times like this when you really realize how much you need your family."  
  
Jack's heart fell slightly until she smiled at him once again.  
  
"And I'm glad to have the three of you as family. Two brothers and...whatever we are."  
  
Sliding an arm around her shoulder, he felt her lean into him. "Whatever we are," he repeated. "One day we'll have to figure that out you know."  
  
"Let's hope it's sooner than later," came a voice out of the darkness.  
  
Both jumped.  
  
"Dad?" Sam asked.  
  
Jacob emerged from the darkness, walking up the stairs. Without another word, father and daughter locked in a tight embrace.  
  
Waiting a few moments, Jack stood up to retreat back to the house.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Jacob asked, releasing his daughter only slightly.  
  
"Giving you two some privacy."  
  
Shaking his head, Jacob walked over to Jack and pulled him into an embrace as well. "Thank you for getting Sam out of there." Releasing the younger man, Jacob added, "And yourselves as well!"  
  
Jack smiled, passing a glance at Sam. "Wouldn't have it any other way, but we really owe all the thanks to Thor."  
  
"Not all of it." Turning to Sam, Jacob grinned. "So, do you have room for your old man?"  
  
"Uh, Dad, I was, I mean, we..."  
  
"I think what she's trying to say is that we all agreed to stay here tonight. Teal'c and Daniel are in one of the guest bedrooms. You're more than welcome to my room if you'd like," Jack offered.  
  
"Actually, Dad, if you wouldn't mind staying with me..."  
  
One look into her eyes, and all Jacob could see was his little girl, lost and hurting. He pulled her into another embrace and whispered, "Of course I don't mind, Sweetheart."  
  
"Then it's settled, we all stay here tonight." Jack slid the patio door opened and stepped inside. He turned to see Jacob and Sam following. "I'll see you two in the morning?"  
  
Slipping out of her father's embrace, Sam walked over and placed a soft kiss on Jack's cheek. "Thank you for everything," she whispered.   
  
  
  
THE END!! 


End file.
